the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriko
Uriko Nonomura (野々村宇理子 Nonomura Uriko) was kidnapped by Tylon as a child to be used in an experiment that created super beast soldiers. She was brainwashed and converted into the body of a woman that stored the power of a synthetic transformation known as 'Werechimera'. While brainwashed she was forced to fight against her mother and her friend, Alice, whom she had helped to escape from Tylon. But it was thanks to their efforts that she was freed from Tylon's influence and she changed back to her normal self, returning with her mother and Alice home Story Bloody Roar/Beastorizer Uriko, a girl who grew up as an only daughter of a fishmonger.Uriko was kidnapped when she was about 8 years old by the multinational company Tylon, because the company was interested in her chromosome as it was strongly inherited from her mother who had beastorizing capability innately. Uriko tries to escape the institute with another girl, Alice who was also caught as a subject for the Zoanthrope experiment, but only Uriko is caught again, and she is brainwashed and converted into the ultimate synthetic Zoanthrope arms named "Werechimera." However, she is rescued successfully thanks to the struggle of her mother and Alice. Deep love of URIKO's mother releases URIKO from the spell of brainwash and Alice is welcomed as an elder sister since she has no family and placidity comes back again to daily life Bloody Roar 2 Interested in Uriko's zoanthrope abilities, the Tylon Corporation abducted her when she was still a small child. Thanks to her mother, Mitsuko, and friend, Alice, Uriko was able to escape safely from the Tylon research institute. To protect Uriko and also hide their zoanthrope abilities from the public, Uriko, Mitsuko and Alice establish a peaceful life among normal people. (Bloody Roar 1 Ending) One day when Uriko was coming home late from school, she found several strange men surrounding her mother in front of the store they owned and operated. The men were trying to force Mitsuko to join the Zoanthrope Rights Movement. To help her mother, Uriko tried using her zoanthrope abilities, but the years had made her weak and instead she turned into a helpless cat. She found it difficult to move in this strange form, let alone fight against the group of men. This time it was her mother that would be abducted right before her eyes. Uriko thought she saw some resemblance between the man who appeared to be the leader and Long, a man she once knew long ago. But the man who abducted her mother seemed to have a darker, more violent nature about him. Later that night, a strange woman who seems to blend into the darkness approaches Uriko. She says she came to warn Uriko and her mother of the Zoanthrope Rights Movement and the men that were out to get them. This woman tells her that the leader of the Movement is Shenlong, and that he has mastered, maybe even more powerfully, the same Kenpo as Long. Uriko is now determined to find Long and learn his Kenpo style in order to save her mother. Bloody Roar 3 When she was small, URIKO had the miserable experiences being kidnapped by the organization which planned military use of Zoanthropes, and being used as an experimental subject for manufacturing artificial Zoanthropes. Even after being rescued, her body has a troublesome constitution in which beastorization is completed only to the halfway because of the side effect of the experiment, but she is surrounded with warm family love to grow up, and is leading the peaceful life. Peaceful .......Yes, it is peace.......P-E-A-C-E.....? "It is P-E-A-C-E-F-U-L.... But there is nothing to stimulate, and it is boring. Bakuryu does not play with me, and I wonder if there's anything interesting. Yes, I remember sis and YUGO were saying to go for investigation of XGC as it was something troublesome. OK, I will go to investigate it, too." Extreme/Primal Fury The "Prototype Uranus" No. 1, Test Body...is equipped with the strongest attacking force, as well as alertness, gravity control, agility by gravity control, and it can maintain strong acid mucus inside the body. It is said No. 1 Test Body is the strongest third generation of man-made Zoanthrope, i.e., the ace card of ex-Tylon company, the incomplete ultimate weapon, the reckless evil which can cause havoc, and the walking nuclear warhead, It is unable to put it under control because of the enormous power given, so this type, "Uranus" is detuned and less expensive since the wreaking power is suppressed...... "So I heard: therefore I was expecting a monster to appear, but what a amiable sleeping face she has! Sweetie, your belly is exposed...Oh, please do not scratch too much. She seems drooling.... Well, wake up! It is time already!" "Gong!" "ZZZZZZzzz, who are you?" "My name is written on this business card of mine...I asked your mother about you in downstairs, then she told me to go upstairs and wake you up. So, I am here..." "My goodness, your business card is written in English. I can't read English." "ZZZZZzz" "Then, let me explain briefly. We are having Fighting tournament in the near future in our country, and I want to invite you to the game. I am here to ask for your participation." "You mean, it is an athletic game????" "..........." After this conversation, I spent three hours in her bedroom to wake her up, but even my unconquerable toughness and patience were not able to diminish her strong instinct of sleeping, and I couldn't help retreating from her bedroom. (Next time, I will prey her with food......Hurrah!) Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Character Relationships Gameplay Uriko is not as heavy as Long, but she compensates with incredible speed. An amateur practitioner of Kenpo, Uriko uses a short version of Long's Six Level Combo Ring. Beast Drives * Surprise Cat Pounce * [[Dance of the Phoenix|'Dance of the Phoenix']] Command List Theme * Bored to Death * Rubber Lover * Ready? Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight In Battle Victory Losing Videos Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Bloody Roar 1